The Perks of the Unexpected
by Lilly-sama
Summary: It has been one year, and he's planned out the best anniversary ever for their date. Only, things don't always go as planned... and sometimes, they even turn out better. OneShot


The Perks of the Unexpected

* * *

Gohan loosened his tie a little, breathed in deeply, and rang the doorbell. Tonight was his and Videl's first year anniversary. To celebrate it, he'd made a reservation to her favorite restaurant, rented a car because he knew she liked to do "normal stuff", and even got himself a nice suit to look his best on their date. Not to mention, he'd planned out something really special for her at the restaurant.

She was wearing a bathrobe and had a towel wrapped around her head when she opened the door for him and ushered him inside.

"I'll be right back!" she called out, going back to her room hurriedly.

Videl lived in an apartment uptown with her best friend from high school, Erasa, as a roommate. They both went to the same university, and since they could afford it – or more precisely, Videl's father could – they bought this place right after high school graduation. As for Gohan, he had thought of living in the city on his own, but for now he had been comfortable staying at his parents' in the mountain area and commuting to his own university – it wasn't like any distance could be a problem for him, after all. He'd been thinking that it was time for him to move out, though, especially lately since he had been becoming more and more independent financially.

After a while, Videl finally emerged from her room, while hopping about to get her foot into her heel. Gohan smiled, a faraway look on his face. She looked simply... stunning. Dreamlike. He loved when she wore dresses, even though she wasn't that much fond of wearing them herself; the aqua-blue silk hugged her slim, yet toned figure. The dress was quite elegant, with short, loose sleeves and a white belt wrapped about her waist, and it even showed a bit of cleavage while still looking classy. But for Gohan, the best part was the sight of her long, beautiful cream-colored legs. How they could look so long while she was actually quite short was a mystery to him. The skirt was loose, and every time she took a step, it followed her movement gracefully. And Gohan's eyes followed each one just as eagerly.

"You look..." He tried to find the right term to tell her just how amazing, gorgeous… breathtaking she looked, but he was at a loss for words. In the end he just smiled and went towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to give her a short, but passionate kiss.

"That good, huh?" she teased when he pulled back. He grinned.

"Even better."

He closed the distance between them once more, but this time took his time kissing her as his hands moved up to cup her face. She moaned slightly against his lips, gripping his jacket to pull him closer.

They ended up lying on the couch, Videl straddling his midsection while they were making out. Well, maybe it was more than that. She began fumbling with his belt, untucked his shirt and proceeded to unbutton it.

"Videl... The restaurant..." Gohan managed to breath out between kisses, reluctantly reminding his girlfriend of their plans.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, working her lips along his skin. "It can wait."

Gohan bit his lip, feeling torn. "I've got – ahh... something special planned," he managed to utter out, stifling down moans as Videl suckled on his neck. _That's_ _gonna_ _leave_ _a mark.._.

"We still have time," she said, her teeth grazing his collarbone while her hands undid the last few buttons of his shirt. "And I feel like starting with dessert."

Sitting up, she looked down at his perfectly chiseled chest with hungry eyes, running her fingers along his toned abs before going up to his pectoral muscles and broad shoulders. Her gaze met his then, and Gohan knew at that moment that he was done for. With his right hand moving to grab the back of her neck, he pulled her down and captured her lips lustfully, succumbing to her wishes.

Not that he was complaining.

* * *

"I love you."

Videl smiled goofily and planted a kiss on his bare chest. "And I love you."

They were still partially clothed; the top of her dress was pulled down to her waist and she'd removed her underwear, while Gohan was topless, his zipper open with the hem of his pants and boxers pulled down. She was lying on top of him with her head under his chin; her breasts were pressed against his torso, while he slowly ran his fingers along her bare back, up to her shoulders, her neck, ending up playing with her soft, thick hair. She kept saying that she wanted to get it cut again, but in the end she simply let it grow, too lazy to go to the hair salon. It grew out just past her shoulders now. He liked when she let her hair down.

"Then marry me."

She drew herself up on her elbows to look at him, blinking slightly at his unexpected proposal. Then she smiled, a blissful look on her face, and laid back against his chest. "Sure."

His arms locked around her tightly and he buried his nose in her hair. "I can't wait."

She giggled, tracing circles and random figures on his chest. "So that's what the 'something special' was, that you had planned for tonight, huh?"

"Ah, right, the restaurant..." he recalled weakly. He let out a sigh. "I guess that won't happen. To think I had a whole speech planned out and all..."

She grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah... And I rehearsed for hours, too, I still know it by heart..." he sighed in disappointment. Then suddenly he sat up, with Videl still against him. "You know what, I'm still gonna do it."

"Huh?"

Blinking, Videl wasn't sure when Gohan zipped up her dress, or when he arranged his pants. But when he reached for his shirt, she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No shirt," she said, smirking. He chuckled.

"Okay then, no shirt."

And then he got down to one knee, holding her left hand into both of his.

"Videl," he started. "When I first met you, I thought you were crazy."

"How nice of you," she interrupted in good humor.

"Hush, I'm proposing to you," he said, placing a finger on her lips and smiling at her. "When I first met you," he resumed, "I thought you were crazy; I thought you were too smart for your own good, and way too nosy. I thought you were pretty. When I got to know you better, I became fond of you so fast it was almost scary. I knew I loved you when I watched your fight at the tournament, and when I was all but ready to kill that bastard for hurting you like he did."

He took a moment to compose himself, since the mere memory of it still pissed him off even after all this time.

"I love you," he said, looking her in the eye. Her beautiful, lovely blue eyes. "I love you more, much, much more, infinitely more than the strongest being in the universe, whoever that is now." She laughed at this, tears of happiness clouding her sight. "I love you because I just do, because you're my best friend, the love of my life, and I can't even imagine my life without you by my side. I love you because you're you, because there was no way I wouldn't fall head over heels for you no matter how we'd met. I know we were meant to be, and that we are meant to spend the rest of our lives together."

He reached for his pocket and took out a velvet box, revealing a diamond ring inside.

"Videl Satan, will you ma—"

"Yes," she cut him off at the end, too impatient to hear the rest of the question, and grabbed his face to kiss him. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you, silly."

"You still didn't let me finish," he mumbled against her lips.

"It was too cheesy, I had to." More kisses.

"Hey, I put a lot of..." Another kiss. "... thoughts, into that proposal."

"I'm sure you did," she said, resting her forehead against his. "But it was still super cheesy."

"Well," he retorted, mock-glaring at her. "It's your fault if I get cheesy thoughts."

"And it's for you that I wear dresses. It's called a compromise."

"You do look amazing in that dress. And when it's off, too," he added with a smirk, pulling down the zipper on her back.

"Is that so," she said softly, closing her eyes as his breath tickled her shoulder. "Then you should take it off."

Gohan kissed her neck, making his way to her chin and going along her jaw, before he gently nibbled her earlobe. "In that case, let's move to your room and celebrate properly."

His husky voice tickled her ear; it set her skin on fire. Oh, how she loved it when he was bold.

"Let's, my dear fiancé."

* * *

_And so I ended up writing this instead of sleeping. It is now 5 AM. Why am I not sleeping v_v_

_Right, I wanted to publish this short fic first. This oneshot is actually the first one I wrote in a looooooong time, so I hope I'm not too rusty and that you enjoyed it. Reviews would be most welcome._

_Beta'd by __**Kakarot**__**Son**_

* * *

_January 12, 2014_


End file.
